<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>touch starved by sunflowertaetae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920451">touch starved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowertaetae/pseuds/sunflowertaetae'>sunflowertaetae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Bang Chan-centric, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Forehead Kisses, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, nose kisses, that should be a tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowertaetae/pseuds/sunflowertaetae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>where jisung is touch starved </p><p>or: the author is projecting his feelings onto made-up characters</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>touch starved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>back at it again with another fic that i didn't proofread at all<br/>youre welcome :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung’s mind fluttered over the practice that had just taken place. They were going over the chorus again because Chan couldn’t get the timing right, though he was only off by a couple of seconds. At that point in the choreography, Jisung and Chan were supposed to move past one another with intense looks on their faces, though for practice their faces were more smiley than anything. It was obvious to anyone that might look in from the outside that the entirety of Stray Kids loved to dance. </p><p>Back to the dance floor. Jisung and Chan’s faces were merely inches apart, though they were comfortable enough that it wasn’t much to be that close. Seconds before they brushed each other’s shoulders Jisung felt something on his cheek; lips. Chan hyung’s lips. It was obvious that the gesture was an accident considering that his hyung pulled away a moment later and apologised. </p><p>Even now, with the incident two hours into the past Jisung was still caught up on the fact that he received actual affection. It wasn’t unusual, but everyone knew that Jisung didn’t prefer to be coddled constantly, like Jeongin. Neither of them had come from extremely physically affectionate families so it was odd getting used to the constant invasion of space. There was the occasional moment of closeness, but nothing like a kiss. To tell you the truth, Jisung wasn’t even sure why he was thinking about it so much, save for the fact that he almost blacked out because of how nice it felt to be shown affection like that, no matter how accidental. It was hard for him to explain, but being cuddly by nature and also not having ever cuddled anyone in his entire life was a conflict that he suffered with daily. </p><p>The bathroom floor wasn’t very comfortable, but he couldn’t freak out in peace anywhere in the dorm without running into someone. Hyunjin and Seungmin watching music videos in the bedroom, Minho playing games with Jeongin and Changbin, being the great hyung they all know he is and letting the kids win against him. And Chan hyung, napping on top of his keyboard in the bedroom that they share. So yeah, the bathroom floor is a great place to realise how touch starved he actually was. </p><p>Fuck this, Jisung was not a coward. He was going to confront Chan hyung and ask him-</p><p>And ask him what? To help Jisung solve his problem of not being able to be affectionate without being extremely uncomfortable? Ask for another kiss because the last one wasn’t packed with enough love? Stupid Jisung, can’t even tell his hyung that he needs a little bit of love right now.</p><p>And yeah, Jisung knows that the members love him, but he likes to be complicated and needs some upright affection. Some that he doesn’t have to ask for.</p><p>Jisung hauls himself off of the floor and unlocks the door. Seungmin bolts in after him looking like he was going to die. Jisung sometimes wonders if anyone else knows that they have two bathrooms in the entire apartment and not just the one right by Hyunjin and Minho's room. Granted, the second one is smaller and located inside of Jisung, Chan, and Changbin’s room, but it’s there and functional. </p><p>Whatever. Enough thoughts about bathrooms and- Jisung shudders at the thought- Seungmin’s bladder. He marches straight into his room and finds Chan where the younger left him drooling on his keyboard. It only takes a few taps to wake his hyung, as they usually call the older for problems and the consequences of being everyone’s hero is being an extremely light sleeper, who sits up with a half-smile on his face.</p><p>“Hey, bud, what do you need?” Sometimes Jisung feels bad that they always run to their leader, but it just goes to show how much they love and need him, just like they love and need each member of the band. Minho with his fantastic ability to care for everyone and still be their “mean hyung”, Changbin and his goofiness, Hyunjin with his banshee screams that fill the room when the silence is too loud. Felix and his bright personality, and Seungmin with his ridiculous pranks, and Jeongin with his hard exterior and sweet heart. They all make up one hell of a team.</p><p>“I wanna talk about what happened earlier. In the practice room.” Jisung’s not even sure it happened now, with how his hyung reacts. His eyebrows furrow as he tries to recall what Jisung is saying. Oh god, did Jisung overthink it to the point where it became more than it actually was?</p><p>“Oh, I think I know what you’re getting at. The accidental kiss, right? I didn’t mean to freak you out, I know that you don’t like that kind of thing.” His hyung looks sort of guilty, like he feels that he did something wrong.</p><p>“No, it’s okay. I just, um,” Real intelligent Jisung, can’t even tell your hyung that it’s okay if he wants to kiss you again? Can’t tell your hyung that he’s the exception to your ‘minimal touching’ rule? “I justwantedtosaythatit’sokayifyouwanttodoitagain.” The words come out jumbled and Chan has to listen carefully to decipher what his dongsaeng is saying. </p><p>Finally, it dawns on the older. “Oh. Okay. So you’re okay with us giving you more affection like that?”</p><p>“Not exactly. I’d be okay if only you did it for now, until I got more used to it if that makes sense?” The last bit comes out like a question. Jesus, he’s so bad at this. They’ve only known each other for three years and he still isn’t comfortable with this? What happens when they debut? He’s gotta get better at speaking to other people.</p><p>“Jisung-ah, that’s fine,” Chan smiles at the younger.</p><p>And Jisung smiles back.</p><p>~</p><p>Later that night, when everyone has settled down for bed, Jisung enters to find Changbin sprawled out on the youngest’s bed. The fool never really cared whose bed was whose, as long as he could sleep with his favourite plushie. </p><p>The fan whirled in the corner by Chan’s bed, and Jisung sees that his hyung is absent from the room. Until he looks and sees that Chan is cuddled into Changbin’s bed, reading something on his phone. The light reflects off of his eyes (don’t tell, but Jisung thinks they’re the prettiest in the group, like gems found at the bottom of the ocean, sparkling under the tiny bit of sunlight that manages to reach into the water’s depths) and his brown hair is fluffed from rolling around.</p><p>“Hey Ji. You wanna join me?” Chan opens the covers and uncovers a spot just big enough for a Jisung to fit in. For the first time since Chan started asking (he always made the offer just in case Jisung did want to join) Jisung nods and Chan smiles that beautiful “Made In Australia” smile. His hyung is really the prettiest, but don’t tell Minho or he’ll have a fit.</p><p>The bed is warm and a little less than comfy (seriously, JYP couldn’t do better?) but Jisung tries to snuggle in anyways. The beds, along with being rocks, are also extremely tiny, so it’s a tight squeeze if they don’t want to completely bundle up. </p><p>“Hey, Chan hyung?”</p><p>“Yeah, bud?” His voice is soft to avoid waking sleeping beauty snoring on the other side of the room.</p><p>“I’ve never actually slept in the same bed with someone. Or cuddled,” Damn Jisung, just go and expose yourself to the entire world, why don’t you?</p><p>“I figured, since you were so hesitant. But that’s okay, it feels pretty natural once you get used to it.” Chan takes Jisung’s right arm and holds it up so that it can loop around the older’s waist. Chan’s arm left arm rests right above Jisung’s right, and the older pulls them closer together. Jisung’s poor left arm gets squished in between them, but Jisung ignores it in favour of savouring the warmth radiating from Chan. He’s so comfy and Jisung feels less awkward than he thought he would.</p><p>The older shifts to press a kiss into the younger’s hair, and then another to the tip of his nose. </p><p>Jisung falls asleep to the sound of his hyung’s steady breathing and the smell of the best cologne in the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope that was soft enough uwu</p><p>insta: baffledstrawberries / _jaysuns<br/>twt: berryhj</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>